The Pussycat Dolls
by sexyangelbunny
Summary: Stephanie was an out of control singer of the pussycat dolls. Paul come into her life and changes her into someone she never thought she could be. Bad summarey so just read inside it will make more sense.I'm not sure what to name this story so help please
1. Paul meets the dolls

Stephanie is the bad girl turned good in this story.Vince McMahon owns all of the names except for the OC's. In this story Steph is wild and party's alot. She is younger then Paul as he is 33 and she his 23 and immature. But he changes her as well as falls in love. She is the leader of the pussycat dolls on and off the stage.

Kim Walters, Nicky Sanchez, Jade Ruso,Sara Roberts, and Stephanie McMahon entered there record label Interscope records.They were ordered to the meeting which was being held to introduce there new manager. The board members were nervous because all the other managers quit because the girls were to wild.

Paul sighed as he looked at the file in front of him, he was feeling overwhelmed when he seen how thick the file was. As a matter of interest he had approached all of their previous managers to see what the problems were and he sure found out and he was now due to meet them. Paul walked into the room and saw them sitting around the table. All eyes fell on him as he entered. Right after he was seated he saw a young brunette walk through the door and take a seat next to the other four. She was late for the first meeting. Paul knew she was either the wild reckless defiant one or she was the total opposite. The meeting soon started and were about to introduce him to the girls. Stephanie wasn't having it though so she stood up and looked at the man who was the CEO of interscope and was also the man who constantly traveled with them Todd Grisham " Why the hell do we need a new manager it isn't our fault that the can't have a little fun" and then Nicky got up and pointed at Paul " He's just going to quit too". Paul knew right away she was going to be a trip to deal with. Todd shook his head and sighed " Ladies you have to give him a chance...you need a manager if you can't learn to keep one then maybe I shouldn't be carrying you on my label". Nicky sat down and Stephanie glared at him and then sat down quietly.

" Now If you girls are done I would like to introduce you to Paul Levesque" Todd sid as Paul stood up and shook Todd's hand. Then one by one the girls stood up and introduced themselves. They were told earlier to behave and be polite.

" Hi! I'm Kim" A blond girl stood up and gave him a smile.

" I'm Jade" A very exotic looking girl stood up, Paul could tell she was indian.

" Nicky" A girl who didn't bother to stand up pointed at herself, she had black hair with red streaks.

" Hi! I'm Sara" Another blonde stood up she had shorter hair and purple streaks thoughout her hair. " This is Stephanie our leader" Jade said as she pointed to Stephanie who was in the chair talking on her diamond encrusted sidekick III clearly not paying attention to anyone. Paul frowned " Is she always this communinative?"

" It depends on what kind of day it is" Said the four girls as once.

Paul looked at Todd who looked back at him " Oh this is going to be a good one, I hope your ready Paul because your in for a rough ride". Stephanie who decided to interrupt jumped up from her seat and was really excited.

" Dolls we just got invited to P.Diddy's party tonight" Stephanie jumped up and down

" Whoa whoa whoa, you are going nowhere yet" Paul announced

Stephanie walked over to Paul with her hands on her hips " I have no time to be playing with you, I know your new around

here but we run the show" Stephanie motioned to herself and the other girls as she walked out the door pissed with the other girls running after her.

Paul shook her head " That girl will learn not to mess with me and fast, I don't have time for her shit"

Todd heard and saw everything as he went up to Paul " You say that now but Steph isn't easy especially with the girls backing her up she only listens to me because I hold her career" Todd patted his shoulder as he walked out the board room. Paul shook his head she would listen to him eventually, he would make her.

As the day wore on the girls were having a good time at the hottest club in New York. Suddenly there security guards pulled them into the back where Paul was waiting. " What the hell you guys work for us not him". Stephanie yelled as Paul stood up and walked over to Stephanie and looked right in her eyes " For your information he works for me. Ladies I am not a pushover, I won't bow to what you want or let you do as you please, you will learn to do things my way if you want a career".

Stephanie laughed " You sound like Dr.Phil" the dolls laughed as well, Stephanie turned serious " We had a career before you and we will have one after you I don't need your help" She yelled.

Paul glared at her " Without a record deal you're nothing darling and if you piss me off I have friends in every record company around and nobody will touch you so therefore your career will be over, so do as I say" Paul said starting to get mad.

Stephanie laughed " Or what". Paul stared into her cold blue eyes " Do you really wanna know whether you like it or not I am your manager and that means you listen to me I won't quit like the others" Paul promised

Stephanie shook her head and waved at the others " Come on girls, it's party time". Paul stood there he knew this was going to be one hell of a ride. Stephanie wasn't taking shit from nobody, especially an old guy like Paul who knew nothing.

Paul called up his friends Dave, Randy, and Shawn. They decided to meet up at Paul's place because he needed to talk to them about Stephanie.It was weird because was strangely attracted to her. As Paul walked into his house he heard Shawn say " Who's your next victim" he then heard Dave and Randy laughing. Paul swung the door shut " She's young and annoying" .

" Who" Dave and Randy asked

Paul rolled his eyes " Her names Stephanie, she's the lead of the Pussycat dolls and is very...rude"

Dave's eyes bugged out " Stephanie McMahon damn Paul you luck bastard"

Paul frowned " Trust me, at this moment in time I feel far from lucky"

" Explain" Randy asked

Paul sat down " Well first off she is rude, she does not listen to what anyone tells her and she is disobedient"

" Well Paul she is 23 we all were like that at that age and besides she is more then likely used to getting her way" Shawn reasoned

Paul groaned " Great I have to discipline her"

" No just quit" Randy shrugged

Paul shook his head " I can't do that, they're relying on me to keep them in line".

" Ok but answer me one question do you like her" Shawn asked

Paul shrugged " I don't know, maybe"

" What are you trying to do rob the cradle she is 23 good god" Shawn said as Randy and Dave busted out laughing

Paul put his hands behind his head " Yes because eleven years is cradle snatching right? I never said I was going to go after her".

" Your damn right it's cradle snatching" Shawn exclaimed. Then Randy spoke up " If you don't go after her I will, man have you seen her on the cover of maxim she was number 2"

Paul put his hands up " Boys, just relax. Nobody is going to try anything with them

" If anyone can open up a women it's you Paul" Shawn laughed

Paul threw a cushion at Shawn " Shut up"

The next day was the day that the dolls were to make there video for I don't need a man. Paul was there with Todd. Stephanie and the girls were late. Paul was waiting for them and the minute they walked through the door he jumped on them " Where the hell have you been? You are 20 minutes late and it is unacceptable".

Stephanie laughed " What's the matter sweetie did someone have a bad morning" Todd came over and got between them " Girls chill go get ready" He ordered

Paul turned to face them as the girls went to there dressing room " I do believe it is about time I had a nice chat with Stephanie when she is alone".

Tim looked at Paul it was weird he seen someone that actually cared and didn't want to quit he was at his wits end with the girls but he found new hope in the Paul " Sure Paul good luck because if you hurt her in anyway her father Vince and brother Shane may pay you a visit and it won't be a pleasant one" Todd said as he walked off to check on the girls.

Paul shook his head, he wasn't going to do anything although strangling her did appeal to him.

What do you think? Reviews please.


	2. A connection?

Later that day Todd made all the dolls practice their vocals while Paul and Stephanie had their little chat. Stephanie sat in the room with her arms crossed " What do you want?"

Paul sighed trying to keep calm ''look i don't know what is wrong with you but you need to get used to me being around here because i wont quit if your career is so important to you then please cooperate with me because I'm here to help you" he said feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Stephanie frowned " I guess I could lay off you a little. It was only a test to see if you could cope though."

Paul sat their confused maybe he didn't know the real Stephanie after all he thought then said " good maybe we can get along after all" Stephanie smiled and said " Well if you think I'm hard to deal with then meet my dad and brother" she laughed.

Paul then said " Well not as bad as my three friends" they both shared a laugh. Over the hour they talked about everything you could imagine but was soon interrupted by the four dolls that came bouncing in the room.

" Steph we got a call from Paris Hilton she wants us to party at mansion with her can we go" Jade spoke up. Paul sat back in his chair and watched and waited

" Well first girls calm down second we should be asking Paul because he hasn't talked to us as a group yet" Stephanie said as the girls looked on as if hell frozen over.

Paul was more then a little stunned " Well you don't have to do anything until lunchtime tomorrow so you could go, you have to be back in your hotel rooms by 1am though".

The dolls started to dancing around as Steph said " Dolls time to party" Stephanie laughed laughed as the girls started yell and jump around until they followed Stephanie out the door but they couldn't help but notice Stephanie wink at Paul.

It was the morning after Stephanie and Paul had their chat all the dolls were sprawled out where they landed last night it was safe to say they over did it last night the paparazzi had a field day with it calling them " America's favorite bad girls" It was on every magazine cover and Todd wasn't happy he called there assistants and told them to have the girls up and ready and at the office for another meeting. The pussycats all grumbled there way into the office not the slightest bit happy being made to get up. As they entered the meeting they all looked like shit, they wore the same track suit except every girl had on a different color, they had on no makeup which to them was embarrassing, and there hair was in a messy ponytail." Where the hell is my orange juice" Stephanie barked at her assistant. The assistant just ran away from her as Stephanie and the girls walked into the conference room. Stephanie took a glance around the room and seen that the men and women in the room were staring at them she then looked at the table and seen magazines with the girls partying on the front. Every major guy was seated around the huge table as was Paul. " Did you guys have fun" Todd screamed.

" Dud can you calm down" Nicky said as she rubbed her forehead.

Todd raised his voice even more " CALM DOWN, YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?? DID YOU SEE THOSE COVERS".

" Todd you need to chili the hell out ok we did over do it last night but yelling won't fix it" said Stephanie in a calm manner as the dolls just nodded their heads in agreement.

Paul stood up and put his hand on Todd's shoulder " Let me deal with this" and he turned to the girls " I gave you an inch yesterday and you ran a mile so things are changing. From here on out there will be no parties, no alcohol and you will be in bed by 11pm each night.

The dolls just laughed " You can't do that we are not children plus the more we go out the press we get" Stephanie whined.

Paul stood firm " No Stephanie you will not be getting your way this time" Stephanie stood there frozen she always got her way even when she was little.

" I have an idea you may both like how about you girls can party only if Paul comes along" Todd smiled

All the dolls whined " Nooooooooo, he'll cramp our style".

Stephanie sighed " Whatever I'm not in the mood to argue" with that said she walked out the room with the other girls behind her.

Paul frowned " Great, just when I thought I was getting somewhere".

Todd looked confused " What did you say"

Paul frowned " Last night I thought I was getting somewhere with Stephanie, we seemed to be on the same level".

" Well that's good cause right now me and her aren't on the same level let me tell you this in advanced Steph has some issue with being told what to do she loves her freedom I just don't know what to do" Todd said in a sad tone

Paul sighed " I said we were on the same level, I'm not sure if we're stilll there but I'm going to try".

That night the girls were in New York partying at club Marquee, Stephanie's brother Shane will be partying with them tonight as well. Paul wasn't allowing the girls to go alone though, what they were yet to know is that he would be following them. " Baby sister" called Shane a handsome 31 year old. Stephanie got so excited and ran right into is arms " You have know idea how good it is to see you" Steph said with a few tears running down her cheek.

Shane rubbed her back " The feeling is mutal. Is everything okay?".

Stephanie sniffed " I just miss being with my family".

" Alright Shane you ready to party with us tonight" Sara said trying to lighten the mood.

Shane nodded " You bet I am, I've been looking forward to this for weeks".

The dolls were laughing as they entered the club there was quite a bit of paparazzi trying to see what they wpuld do next. Paul had followed the dolls in his car, he would make his presence know soon. As he entered the club he saw the five girls with a mystery man that looked to be quite comfy with Stephanie and he couldn't help but be jealous.

" Well well well look what we have here" Paul said in and arrogant tone as the girls and Shane looked on but Stephanie was pissed.She trying to be nice but he just kept ruining her life. Shane stood up thinking his sister needed protecting from this jerk " Why don't you go on your way, nobody wants trouble". Paul laughed softly " Wait? SO you're not going to introduce me Stephanie? I'm hurt". Shane looked at Stephanie " baby girl you no him?". Stephanie frowned " Unfortunately so, he's our manager".

Shane smirked " Well he seems like an asshole, baby sis he given you any trouble?".

Paul laughed and cut in before Stephanie could answer " Oh I'm not giving her trouble but they are giving me trouble that's for sure".

" What do you mean" Shane looked confused

''Let's see" and Paul pretended to think "There would be the fact that Stephanie is very rude and all of them are appalling time keepers, or maybe the fact that I was being kind to them yesterday and let them go out last night but told them to be in bed by 1am and they were out until all hours of the morning".

The girls looked shocked as Stephanie screamed " you are not my keeper Paul i can do whatever the hell I want last time I checked i'm 23" then she calmly turned to Shane who looked shocked sad and disappointed " Shane can we leave i don't feel like staying here"

Shane nodded " Sure. Go and Grab your coat and I'll be with you in a second, i just want a word with Paul".Stephanie left to get her stuff with the dolls on her heels but Paul just looked Shane in the eye waiting to see what he had to say.Paul stayed silent and waited, he had a feeling he'd get it both barrels.

" What the hell is your problem no body talks to my sister like that and if you aren't carefull you won't have a job much longer" Shane said in a snobby tone.

Paul rolled his eyes " Forget about me, if she's not careful she won't have a job for much longer. Do you know how many managers the have gone through in the past six months? I am their last hope or the get dropped."

Shane laughed " They won't get drooped they are far to valuable for that and if Todd thinks about firing my sister and the girls my father won't be to happy"

Paul shrugged " To be honest I think Todd has passed caring what your father or anyone else thinks. They may be valuable in sales but the amount of bad press they are getting for their partying or the speed in which they go through managers is far from valuable".

" You and me aren't done, I will be seeing you with my father" Shane said then walked off in search of the girls

Paul turned on his heels and headed for the bar " I need something stiff" he muttered.

The next morning was quite different the girls had no appearances because Stephanie flew back home to be with her mom but Shane and Vince were in conference room waiting for Todd and Paul to arrive it was safe to say that all hell would break loose. Paul and Todd walked into the conference room together as they had been going over some stuff beforehand. Shane and Vince stood up " Thanks for joining us gentleman" Vince said as Shane just smirked as if to say I told you so. Paul sat down and waited for the fireworks to erupt and for him to be told how to do his job. Everyone sat down, Shane spoke up and said " Todd you would never drop my sister would you because you of all people should know that you don't screw with the McMahon's".

Todd frowned " Actually she is on her last chance and if this doesn't work out then yes I will drop her. I refuse to be blackmailed into keeping her".

" No one said anything about blackmail we can do so much more then that to you" Vince smiled

Paul rolled his eyes " Money is not the answer to everything you know. Maybe if you'd brought Stephanie up better we wouldn't be having this problem".

" My daughter is not the problem it's you people who don't know how to do your job" Vince said getting in Paul's face.

Paul clenched his jaw " Oh of course it is not Princess Stephanie's problem or the way in which you brought her up, it is obviously our problem as we don't cater to her every need".

" My someone has a temper" Shane said who laughed at how mad Paul was getting it was quite amusing.

Paul glared at him " You may have grown up with a silver spoon stuck firmly up your ass and a plum glued to your cheek but I have WORKED very hard to get where I am and I'm not having your bratty sister screwing it up".

" My sister is not a brat but if you want someone screwing up your career look no further" Shane motioned to himself and Vince.

Paul laughed at him "Your sister is not a brat? Really? Are you sure we're talking about the same Stephanie here?" Todd shook his head "Quit it, both of you. Paul has a point, Stephanie does think she is better than everyone else".

" Well she is, but my baby is the sweetest thing and no one messes with her" Vince persisted

Paul sighed "Whatever. Was there a point to this meeting exactly".

" Well we need to make sure my baby girl is taken care of and is not being fired she loves to dance and sing and if you screwed up her career well all hell would break loose" Vince said with an evil glint in his eyes

Paul stood up "You know what I have better things to do with my time than sit here and listen to you threatening us. Maybe you should stop blackmailing and threatening people for your 'baby girl' and maybe then she'd learn to actually get along with people and not act like such a spoilt rich bitch and we wouldn't be having these problems with her".

Shane jumped up and hit him in the back up the head " nobody talks to my sister like that" as Vince stood back and encouraged him.

Paul easily twisted Shane's arm behind his back stopping him in his tracks "Want to try that again?"

" Let him go or I swear I will sue your ass" Vince threatened

Paul let go of Shane and gently pushed him away from him " Go ahead, I'll just have him charged with assault and battery, I was just defending myself".

Todd spoke up" Alright you no what all of you need to calm the down Vince look if want Stephanie to remain signed onto this label I suggest that one of you stay here and help Paul keep an eye on them since they won't listen to Paul"

Shane frowned "Why should we do that?" Todd frowned "Did you not listen to me?" Vince nodded his head "I'll talk to her. She's flown home to her Mum right now so I'll talk to her at home". Todd shook his head as the McMahon's walked out Paul couldn't help but laugh.

Todd frowned " Why are you laughing?"

" They acted like they were the kings of the world now I know why Steph acts like that" Paul's said still laughing

Todd shook his head " You have no idea what they're like".

" Explain you seem to know more about them" Paul said interested

Todd sighed " Vince is like a billionaire or something and he's married to Linda and both Stephanie and Shane are a little stuck up as they've had everything handed to them".

" That gives them know right to come in here and tell us how to do our jobs and threaten us" Paul sighed

Todd shrugged "I'm used to it by now".

" What do you think there going to do if you do fire the dolls" Paul said in a serious tone

Tim shrugged "I am hoping it won't come to that but to be honest I don't know what they'd do".

Vince and Shane were in Vince's office talking to Stephanie about what happened earlier.

Stephanie frowned as she sat in front of her Dad and brother "What is it?"

" Well you see we went to see Paul and Todd about you and the dolls to make a long story short one of us has to help Paul manage you" Shane said rather quickly trying not to hear his sister blow a gasket.

"Well guys I guess in a way thanks because you have no idea the hell he and Todd are putting us through it's nice to know someone is on our side" Stephanie smiled

Vince loved his daughter and he was the reason she was like she was but although Paul seemed like a hard man to handle he didn't seem the type to put her through hell "Why is that Princess?"

" Well the only men who get to tell me what to do are Shane and you daddy" Stephanie said in an innocent voice

Vince frowned "But Princess they are the people who hold your career in the palm of their hands, if you don't behave then you'll have nothing".

" Daddy if they didn't boss me around we wouldn't be having this problem" said Stephanie very stubbornly. Shane looked at his Father with an oh shit, no wonder they're having problems look as Vince shook his head.

" Who will go with me tommorow" Stephanie asked getting frustrated

Vince frowned " Shane will" Shane's eyes widened " What! Why me?".

"Because I have work and she is your baby sister" Vince said as he stared at Shane. Shane huffed he was in so much trouble.

For the time being I will be uploading this story on a daily basis hope you like it. This story took me all day so I hope you really like it. Man I'm tired!


	3. To Leave or Not To Leave

The next day arrived fast and the dolls were having another meeting everyone was there except Stephanie and Shane.

Paul frowned " He was meant to keep her in line not make her late".

" Hey watch your damn mouth" Shane said while entering the room with Stephanie.

Paul shook his head " Well your nearly thirty minutes late".

" Yeah well our pilot was late so we got on the jet later then we planned" Shane said while watching his sister sit next to the other dolls and take out her cellphone.

Paul nodded " That's fine, next time can you just call and let me know you guys are okay?"

" Yeah sure" Shane answered as he sat down and waited to see what Todd had to say.

Todd looked at everyone " Okay right, first Shane will be travelling with you all so he can keep an eye on Stephanie".

Stephanie looked up from her phone " I am not a child therefore I do not need to be looked after and what about these four they aren't angels"

Todd nodded " I know, they're just easier to deal with than you are as you seem to only listen to your brother or father".

" Enough Stephanie" Shane said sternly after that she quited down and just went back to texting on her phone. After an hour the meeting was finished and the girls had to make an appearance at TRL. Todd looked at Paul " So you ready to deal with them at a TV show?"

" As long as Shane keeps Stephanie in line I'd say yea" Paul shrugged

Shane meanwhile was really getting a taste of what Paul and Todd had to deal with. Paul and Todd just arrived while the girls were on stage. Shane looked exhausted.

Paul sneered " You look tired dude, giving you some hell is she?".

" Don't even start bro" Shane laughed

Paul sat down smiling " Okay I won't but you should get an early night tonight for the sake of youe health... oh wait, you'll have to go with Stephanie when they most likely go partying".

The girls were playing truth and dare when it was Stephanie's turn.

" Truth or dare" The host asked

" Um dare" Stephanie shrugged

" I dare you to kiss any guy in the building" The dared her

Stephanie frowned " That's it"

" Well how about your manager" The host asked

" Whatever" Stephanie shrugged as she headed back to Paul.

After the kiss the girls were getting ready to perform but Stephanie couldn't focus on getting ready because her head wasn't in it.

" Girls let's go" Shane said but then stopped when he saw the expression on her face and walked over to her " Hey you okay baby girl" Shane asked very concerned because Stephanie usually wasn't this quiet.

Stephanie nodded " I'm fine, just thinking".

" Well what are you thinking about you can tell me anything and i won't judge you sweetie" Shane said softly trying to get more out of her

Stephanie shook her head "It's nothing", she didn't want to tell her brother she was thinking about Paul, he'd get the wrong impression.

" Alright go ahead the dolls are wating for you" Shane sighed his sister was a hard women to figure out.

Shane watched Stephanie walk out with the dolls, he was getting a taste of what Paul and Todd had to deal with and he wasn't liking it.

" God i think i finally understand what you and Todd go through with my sister and i know it's me and my dad's fault" said Shane to Paul as he walked in the room where the three men were to watch the show. Shane frowned, there was not a reaction from Paul, he didn't even seem to be on the planet.

" Hey Todd what's with Paul?" Shane asked

Todd shrugged " He's not said anything since Stephanie kissed him".

" Well I hope he knows that my sister wasn't serious she was just playing" Shane said

Todd shrugged " If you can get an answer out of him why don't you ask".

"Paul PAUL PAUL" Shane screamed trying to get his attention

Paul shook his head "Whoa there dude, I'm not deaf".

" What the hell is wrong with you" Shane said as Todd just shook his head.

Paul frowned " I was thinking, you may have heard that before".

" Touchy what were you thinking about" Shane asked

Paul decided to bluff his way through it "What the plan for the dolls should be".

" Okay gentleman that's enough" Todd said getting in between the two before something happened

Paul frowned "We weren't doing anything".

" I think that it be best if we take a few days off let the girls go home let Vince and Shane talk to Stephanie and you Paul go home to your family to see if this job is really for you" Tim said breathing a sigh of relief.

Paul frowned " Why would I not want to do this?.

" You may not want to admit it but i have been around the block a few times and i feel the sexual tension between you and Stephanie and i know from experience she ain't the easiest to figure out and maybe your mom and sister can help you figure out what to do" Todd said as Shane was just looking on in shock.

Paul looked at Tim like he had three heads "Pardon? Are you insane?".

" You know what i am talking about i am not stupid just listen to what i said Paul'' said Todd as Shane still said nothing.

Paul just nodded "Fine. How long do I have off?".

" Well the girls will have about two weeks you will have one oh Shane cat got your tongue" said Todd as him and Paul turned around to see a shocked Shane just standing there.

Shane blinked rapidly as the girls came rushing back after their performance "Did you see us?"

" Yeah they loved us" said Stephanie as all five were jumping up and down.

Paul smiled "Good. I'll review the tape when I'm on holiday".

As they were talking to Paul and Todd about the Performance Stephanie couldn't help but notice the expression on Shane's face so she walked over there " Shane what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost" concern evident in her voice

Shane shook his head "It's nothing, you are imagining it".

" Look i'm your sister me and you are close and when your hurting I'm hurting so tell me what is wrong" Stephanie said as a tear fell down her cheek. Everyone in the room grew quite just looking on in awe at how concerned Stephanie was they never seen this part of her. Paul was so happy to see the real Stephanie the one he saw the night they had there chat.

Shane shook his head "Not here, not now Steph".

" Then come on " Stephanie said guiding Shane to the door. But everyone just stood there in shock.

Stephanie turned to glare at them " What is it?"

" Hell has frozen over" Todd said

Paul shrugged " Hell freezing over isn't a bad thing".

" Assholes" Stephanie muttered as she walked out the door to talk to Shane.

Todd sneered " Maybe she's not a completely changed person".

" So tell me whats wrong Shane" Stephanie asked as she and Shane walked through Central park with people staring at them.

Shane took a deep breath " You like PAul don't you? I mean like him like him".

" What do you mean Shane" Stephanie asked not really knowing how to answer that.

" Just answer the question Steph" Shane said looking at her

" Shane if this is about the kiss then it was just a dare. I wouldn't have kissed him if tit wasn't for the dare.

" It's not the dare I am worried about but the reaction you had after it. Steph do you like him?"

" Shane I don't know he's 11 years older then me, I'm so confused" Stephanie started to cry. Shane rubbed her back in circled trying to make her feel better. He knew dad wouldn't be to happy about this.

" Steph age is just a number if you really like him... however you know dad will freak so you need to figure out how you fell about him".

" How am I supposed to figure it out?".

" I don't know talk to him, hang out with him... be real with him Steph don't put up a front because your scared and confused".

" What do mean I act fake" Stephanie asked Shane

Shane sighed " Steph when your with me or dad your nice, your kind and your funny, when you're with anyone else you act aloof and rude and like your better then anyone them".

" I just need time to see if this lifestyle is really for me" Stephanie said

Shane nodded " Todd is giving you girls two weeks off"

" I don't mean two weeks maybe this group isn't for me" Stephanie sighed

Shane frowned " Now you're just talking stupid, you love it

" Yeah but sooner or later I am going to have to get away from the girls and start my own carrer" Stephanie said

Shane nodded " But is now the right time? Are you wanting to do it for the right reasons?"

" I think so I mean I don't like what I've become, before this group I knew who I was but this life has changed me into a different person and I don't like it" Stephanie said with a few tears running down her face.

Shane frowned " Just take a couple weeks and think about it properly away from this".

" I can do that" Stephanie smiled sadly as they walked back to the building  
.

As Shane enter the all eyes fell on him " Todd, Paul can I see you outside for a moment". All the dolls exchanged a worried look as Paul and Todd left the room.

" Ok let's not beat around the bush me and Stephanie talked and she is thinking about quiting this group and try to have a solo career she says that she doesn't like what she has become when starting this group trust me she has changed alot" Shane said with a sigh of relief as the dolls were speechless they heard every thing from behind the door.

Todd frowned " She can't leave the group, not yet anyway".

" What do you mean Todd" Shane asked pissed

Todd glared at him "Well for one her contract runs for another eighteenth months, two the album has only just been released and losing Stephanie would lose the momentum and three she's the strongest singer".

" Maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to screw her life up and besides weren't you going to drop them anyway" Shane said starting to get loud.

Todd nodded " Unless Stephanie was brought into line yes buy she seems to be behaving today".

" You need to stop talking about her like she is a two year old" Shane yelled

Todd laughed " Well maybe if she acted like a grown adult instead of a two year old I might".

" Well maybe if you got a chance to know the real Stephanie and actually seen why she was acting this way maybe you would understand'' Shane said getting pissed off more and more.

Tim crossed his arms over his chest "Come on oh wise one, why is he acting like this?"

" Look okay if you see how she acted around her friends and family back home you would see the real Stephanie not only that but she is 23" Shane said getting into big brother mode if Paul didn't stop the sparring match it may get physical

Paul stepped between them "Calm down please before the Police are called. I know Stephanie is a good person, she's just putting up a front".

" What do you mean you know the real Stephanie" said Todd and Shane at the same unison

Paul sighed " I had a chat with her the other night and I thought we were on the same level and she'd be easier to handle".

" Yeah well if she really wants to quit there are ways Todd" Shane said glaring and Todd

Paul sighed heavily " Will both of you shut up. Shane Stephanie has two weeks off so let her take that time and think over what she really wants to do and if in two weeks she still wants to quit we will discuss it further".

" Wait she can't quit without her we will be nothing" screamed Sara as the girls came from the room.

Paul sighed " I'm not dealing with this right now because it is not certain she is leaving so you're panicking over nothing".

" Well is she isn't leaving then where is she" Just as Nicky asked that Stephanie walked through the door with all eyes on her.

Stephanie frowned " What did I do?".

" Stephanie I told them sweetie" Shane said walking over to Stephanie and then proceeded to give her a hug. Stephanie could see the devastation on the dolls faces as she stood there.

" Girls don't be like that it will happen sooner or later" Stephanie said. It was hard for her but it was best for the group.

The girls frowned " Like what Steph? Without you we we're nothing" Jade spoke up.

" What would you like from me" Stephanie yelled

Paul stepped in " Everyone calm down. You're getting two weeks off and I expect you to go away and relax and also Stephanie think about your future and if you still want to leave we'll discuss it"

" Fine I need to get away from this shit for awhile, Shane let's go we have to get the bags packed and call daddy" Stephanie said as she walked out the door with her head held high. Shane followed Stephanie out the door without saying a word to the girls. " It's not over is it?". Todd looked at them then at Paul he didn't know how to answer that question.

Paul wasn't in the mood to sugarcoat so he decided to be honest " Possibly".

" Can one of you answer us by giving us the truth" Jade pleaded with Todd and Paul

Todd shrugged " The truth is we know as much as you do right now"

" I am so sick of you two just standing there doing nothing while our group is dying, now we will see you in twoo weeks asshole" Nicky said as she walked out with the other girls close behind.

Todd sighed and said to Paul " Just go, take some time off and come back in a week and we'll think again then"

" Okay then" Paul sighed walking out the door.

Soon Stephanie and Shane arrived at the airport and then proceeded to go to their parents home for the night. The morning Paul arrived to his parents house he went straight to bed as soon as he got home, he was mentally and physically exhausted.

" Morning " Said Lynn as Paul came in the livingroom an hour later.

" Paul nodded morning, not sure what's good about it".

" What's up your new job sucks or something" Lynn asked

Paul sighed " One of the girls is a pain"

" Mom come here" Lynn yelled as there walked into the room " What Lynn" Pat asked

" Sit down Paul has some stuff to say" She said to her mom

Paul groaned " Did you have to do that?" Lynn nodded " Yes so start talking".

" Okay well you know how Nayssa loves the Pussycat dolls well there who I'm managing" Paul sighed

Lynn smiled " Nayssa would be stoked to know that but why am I getting a bad vibe over this?

" Sweetie tell us what's wrong" Pat asked as she sat down

Paul frowned " Stephanie wants to leave the group" Lynn frowned " And? I'm not sure why you're acting like this over that".

" I think I like her" Paul said

Lynn and his Mum looked at each other and then back at him "Ohhhhhh" Lynn then spoke up "So what makes you think you like her?".

" That is a real dumb question Lynn but i just that i never dated someone that was such a challenge" Paul spoke up feeling like weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

Paul's Mum frowned "You see her as a challenge? In what way? Be careful what you say as you are sitting in front of two women".

" Okay it just there is something different about her whenever i was dating the other girls it didn't feel like this" said  
Paul.

Lynn frowned " If you like her then why are you here and not trying to convince her to like you too?".

" See there in lies the problem" Paul sighed

Patricia nudged her daughter " Shut up and let him tell us the story"

" Look she acts like a spoiled brat around everyone when i really know she is just putting on an act even her brother thinks so Todd may of dropped them because all they do is party so her father Vince Mcmahon who is tottaly rich came up to the building to talk long story short she is a hard girl to figure out and she is 23 which means she's still imature" Paul was starting to feel better.

Lynn frowned "Maybe she's not immature, maybe she's just scared and her way fo dealing with it is to act immature".

" I don't know" Paul sighed.

" Um talk to her i mean Paul if you want something fight for it" said Lynn to Paul.

"But what if she doesn't want to be persuaded otherwise?" Paul asked.

" I don't know try until you succeed" said Lynn as Nayssa came into the room crying. Lynn frowned and scooped her daughter up into her arms "What's wrong baby girl?"

" Are the Pussycat dolls breaking up?". Nayssa asked

Lynn looked at her brother with a pointed look and he shook his head "Of course they aren't sweetie. Where did you hear that?"

" Look" They then looked at the magazine Nayssa was holding  
"PUSSYCAT DOLL STEPHANIE MCMAHON LEVES GROUP  
what is left of this group" said People magazine

Paul shook his head and stood up "I'll see you guys later" and he walked out of the door on a mission.

" Where are you going" said his mother as she caught him at the door

Paul stopped briefly "To sort out this whole mess" and with that he walked out.


	4. Feelings Revealed

"Welcome home sweetie Linda said as Stephanie came in.

" Thanks you have know idea how good it feels to be home" Stephanie hugged her mother tight as she cried.

Linda stroked her back " What's wrong baby, you can talk to me".

" Mom there is something that you don't know" Stephanie sighed.

" What like the pussycat dolls are breaking up" Linda said as Stephanie stood there frozen. Linda smiled softly " It's all over the front page of People magazine".

Oh" Is all Stephanie said as Linda led her to the kitchen "What I want to know is why" Linda asked very concerned.

Stephanie shrugged "I just figured it was time to go alone"

Linda looked at her daughter disbelievingly " This is your mother your talking to, tell me the truth"

" Shane has already gave me this speech so you can skip it" Stephanie said getting upset from the stress.

Linda frowned "Steph just be honest with me here because I know there is something bothering you"

" Mom don't please" Stephanie pleaded.

Linda was not going to be dettered "No Stephanie, I'm not giving up until your honest with me

"" Mom can you let her be she has had a long day" Shane said coming into the kitchen.

Linda shook her head " Fine, but this won't rest forever though".

" I'm going to bed" Stephanie said as she walked out of the kitchen door.

Once Stephanie was out of earshot Linda turned to Shane " Okay, what happened?".

" Well it is a very long story" Shane said as he explained to his mother about Stephanie and Paul.

Linda sighed " So it all went downhill after she kissed this Paul guy?".

"No before Paul, I mean Todd was going to drop her and the girl because he says all they do is is give him a hard time and party" Shane shrugged

Linda nodded " But she only quit after she kissed him. Did he do something wrong?".

" Well she didn't quit yet and I think she's confused she has never liked or dated someone older then her especially eleven years older also she hasn't confirmed that she likes him" Shane said still trying to figure out is sister.

Linda frowned "So she definitely likes this guy then?".

Shane nodded " I'd say so, she hasn't said anything but the she looked at him and acted would say yes"

''Vince won't' be too happy" Linda shook her head

"He can't control her feelings and neither can she" Shane said as Paul walked through the door.

" Shane hi I need a favour" Paul asked

" Okay what do you need Paul" Shane asked surprised

Paul paced nervously " I need to know where Stephanie is, I want to see her".

Shane smiled " She is sleeping, today took a tool on her".

" Please can I just go up and check on her?". Paul asked.

"Yeah sure my dad won't be back until tomorrow" Shane said happy to know that Paul was going after his sister.

Paul walked up to her room and slowly pushed the door open seeing her sleeping on the bed. He quietly shut the door and sat down by her bedside unable to stop himself from brushing her hair back a little.

Stephanie started to stir " Paul you scared the hell out of me , I'm my mom and brother know your up here" She said as she sat up trying to fully awake herself.

" I'm sorry I never meant to scare you, but yes they know I am up here... I didn't shimmy up the drain pip or anything to sneak in here". Paul smiled

"Funny so what to I own the company of seeing you Paul" Stephanie said moody which she always is after waking up. Paul couldn't help but laugh.

" What is so funny?" Stephanie asked

" You remind me of my niece when she waked up from her nap...she is never a happy camper when wakes her up. I think it's cute". Paul laughed

"Well I'm glad that you think it's cut but since I'm moody you want to answer my question" Stephanie smirked

" I just wanted to talk to you...see how you were doing? I don't want to lose you". Paul said

" I'm fine, I still have to think about a few things" Stephanie said thinking about what Paul just said.

"What stuff are you thinking about...tell me, let me help you through this"Paul said.

" It's hard to explain, I mean I can't hold the girls forever" Stephanie sighed.

" I know you can't and I understand you wanting to get a solo career started but what if you stayed with the dolls for a year because you know as well as I do the public loves you guys...and while I will look into getting you a couple solo roles maybe doing some duets with other artist&" Paul offered

" I guess it's just frustrating because I have the most talent out off them all and it's feel like I can do better" Stephanie shrugged.

"Well I will make you a deal. You stick with the dolls through this albums promotion and I will work on getting you some solo songs with other artists so you can show the world how amazing you are...but you have to promise to be yourself...no diva with an attitude ok"Paul smiled.

" I guess but sometimes it feels like a huge weight is put on my shoulders" Stephanie said softly.

" Steph whenever you feel like that come to me and talk to me and we will figure something out to make you feel better. You don't have to go through this alone...you have the support of your family and I will be there for you with whatever you need if you just let me" Paul said.

" Thanks Paul buy maybe people don't take us seriously because there being leaded by a 23 year old" Stephanie said

" An amazing 23 year old" Paul said taking her hand."Your strong and talented and beautiful and a little stubborn to" He said with a laugh" All the traits you need to survive in this business...just trust me and I will get you through this"

" I guess I just have to learn" Stephanie sighed " Are you going to call Todd and tell him".

" I promise I will let him know". He smiled at her and wanted so badly to kiss her, hold her because he really like her.

" Thanks let's go eat" Stephanie smiled as she got off the bed

When they went down to the kitchen they saw Linda making lunch.

Linda smiled " Are you hungry?".

" Starving actually" Stephanie smiled

"Good I made extra for you" Linda laughed

" Mom you are not making me gain 30 pounds this week" Stephanie whined

Linda frowned " You are being such a drama queen Stephanie, I don't know where you get it from".

" From dad" Shane intervened as he walked into the kitchen.

Stephanie hit her brother " Shut up Shane".

Paul smiled at the siblings banter but he was caught by Stephanie " What are you smiling at?.

" You two acting like kids" Paul shrugged

" Yeah well she isn't that bad once you get to live with her" Shane laughed as Stephanie punched him in the stomach.

Linda shook her head " You two calm down and take a seat".

" Let's go" Shane said as he pulled Stephanie to the table. When Linda brought the food in on the plates Stephanie turned to her mom.

" I won't be able to each this much" Stephanie protested

Linda nodded "You will, your as thin as a rake, you need feeding clearly Paul isn't making sure your fed".

" Hey don't blame me blame Shane" Paul put his hands up

Linda turned to Shane " Why Should I blame him?".

" He let's her get away with everything" Paul shrugged

Linda smiled "That's true she always had him and Vince wrapped around her finger".They had a good lunch and continued to talk about everything.

Paul decided to stay with Stephanie for an additional week and were now sitting in a meeting with the others girls, Todd, and Shane.

" All right girls we are going to do a lot of promotion over the next couple of months to push the album" Paul said

"All of us" Sara spoke up wondering if Stephanie was going to be around.

" Yes all of us...Stephanie is going to stay with you girls during this promotion but she is going to take on some solo projects al well" Paul explained.

" Yes" The girls screamed and jumped as they ran over and hugged Stephanie. Stephanie laughed and smiled happy. Paul smiled seeing the group together. After the meeting Paul and Stephanie headed out together. Over the last two weeks they had gotten a lot closer. Stephanie was being herself again and confiding in Paul a lot more to help her. As for Paul he was quickly falling for her.  
" I am so happy to be performing tonight" Stephanie exclaimed as they made there way over ot the dance studio.

" I know you have been itching to get up on stage tonight...I can't wait to see you either".

" Thanks" Stephanie smiled as she kissed his cheek

"Come on" Paul said as he put his hand on the small of her back escorting her into the dance studio. As they entered the studio they seen the girls stretching while Todd, and Shane were in the far corned watching. Paul whispered something in Stephanie's ear that made her laugh and smiled before she went to stretch with the other girls while Paul walked over and joined the guys.

" Well I see my advice is paying off" Todd smiled.

" Shut up both of you were just friends" Paul brushed it off.

" Yeah and the sky is green" Shane muttered. Paul ignored them as he knew he wanted much more then friendship with her and got lost in trance as he watched her dance.

" She has been acting less bitchy" Todd shrugged

Paul finally tore his eyes away from her " Yeah I talked to her and we worked out everything". After practice Stephanie was talking to Paul while she ate a low calorie snack.

" Why have Todd and Shane acted so strange" Stephanie asked

"They are both acting a little weird today.Ignore them" Paul said as he handed her a water

" Thanks" Stephanie smiled

The night was crazy but there performance was amazing. Stephanie had a blast and you could clearly see it in her performance. Now she was looking forward to celebrating with the girls and hanging out with Paul afterwords.

" Stephanie thank you" Jade said as they girls hugged her

" It was all of us now lets go party" Stephanie smiled. Everyone came out even Todd, the paparazzi were there and it was a great night after doing a performance Stephanie walked over to Paul.

" Let's go back to my place" Stephanie offered

" Sure come on" Paul stood up and walked past Todd who was dancing on the table with Sara.

When they got into the loft Stephanie plopped down on the sofa " Today was amazing" Stephanie said as Paul sat down next to her.

" Yes it was you were amazing...you put on a great performance...I'm glad you had a great time with out going over board" Paul said.

" Yeah and the press is loving it" Stephanie said.

Paul took her hands and pulled her closer " I think you did an amazing job" He said as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.Paul then kissed her lips. She kissed him back with no hesitation. After a few minutes Stephanie pulled back and looked at him.

" Paul I like you but what if the media found out" Stephanie asked.

" We can take it slow and the media only has to know I'm your manager,but I really like you Steph". Paul said as he gave her another kiss.

" I'm going to bed but your welcome to join me" Stephanie offered. Paul smiled and followed Stephanie to the bedroom.


	5. Can't Keep A Secret!

When they reached the door to Stephanie's bedroom she leaned up and kissed him. Paul responded by parting her lips so that her could slip his tongue in. Paul slipped his hands up her short skirt and rubbed her thighs softly. Stephanie broke the kiss and took his hand as she walked them into the bedroom. Paul kissed her as he guided her to bed and layed her down.She could feel his hardness digging into her. Paul lifted her top over her head and smiled. It wasn't long before he unhooked the clasp of her bra. Stephanie unzipped his pants and put her hand inside his boxers making him moan. They took off the rest of there cloths and Paul started to move into her as she ran her hands through his hands. Stephanie rolled over and sat on top of him looking down at him she said " So much for taking things slow". Stephanie said nothing else and just leaned down and kissed him.

* * *

The next morning Stephanie was with the girls for another meeting.

" It seems like the dolls are the media's new favorite target and this time for all the right reasons" Todd said proud to have some great press.

The girls squealed as Paul shook his head " Slow down the squealing girls, there is always good news with bad news.Stephanie smiled to herself and just waited for Todd to continue.

" So you guys will be doing interviews all day" Todd said

The girls smiles turned into frowns " Do we have to?" Jade groaned

" Yes you do but I am very proud of you guys" Todd smiled

The girls sighed " Thanks Todd"

" Now Stephanie I got a call from People and they want you and Shane on the cover for there brother and sister celbrity edition" Todd said as he looked as Stephanie next to Shane.

" You think you can handle it" Stephanie asked Shane.

Shane nodded " Absolutely, you bet I'm ready for the world to see my handsome face".

" Sure Shane" The dolls said as once.

Paul laughed " Something tells me they don't think your handsome".

" Okay enough teasing, you girls need to get ready" Todd said trying to maintain order.

* * *

While the girls were at the studio getting there pictures taken and interviewed Shane, Hunter and Todd stayed to the side and talked amongst themselves.

" I can't believe the girls are behaving" Todd laughed.

Paul laughed with him " Shh, they might start to misbehave again".

" Um Paul what did you and my sister do after you guys left the club last night" Shane asked

Paul smirked and looked at Shane " We talked and did some others things I don't think you care to hear".

Shane scrunched up his nose " Bad mental picture".

Paul shrugged " I told you".

" Well Paul I know that your good for Stephanie she needs someone like you and if you are dating her then good luck" Todd said.

" Thanks Todd" Paul said.

* * *

The shoot ended and Shane and Stephanie were on the way to go do there photo shoot when Shane spoke up.

" I'm glad your not hiding yourself".

Stephanie smiled " Me too being myself brings so many rewards".

" Explain" Shane laughed having a good idea of what or who she was talking about.

" People are nicer to me" Stephanie said plainly.

" Well I'm glad" Shane said as he held her hand and just sat there in comfortable silence. They joked around and had fun during there shoot. Which made for a perfect cover.

* * *

The next day Shane, Paul, and Todd were discussing everything about the dolls.

Todd looked at the paper in front of him that consisted of there sales record and there behavior. " Since the break the girls are doing much better, especially Stephanie. Do either of you know why."

Shane stifled a laugh " Paul talked to Stephanie and more then likely did other things".

Todd frowned " How is that funny".

Shane couldn't help but laugh " Because since then her attitude had done a 180 turn".

Todd shook his head " Are you okay".

" No he's just been hanging around the girls to much" Paul smirked.

Shane turned to Paul " Oh shut up, you should know about that more then me".

" Moving on, your cover with Steph looks great Shane" Todd pointed at the People magazine of Shane laying down on a sofa with Stephanie laughing at one of his jokes while laying her head on his chest.

Shane smiled " Thanks, I think it'll be good for Steph".

" What do you mean" Paul asked.

Shane sighed " Having the public see her in a new light and see the real her, I hope will help her especialy with her wanting a solo career" .

" Your a good brother" Todd patted his back.

Shane smiled " I do what I have to for her".

* * *

After a hard day of interviews and performances Stephanie decided to go shopping with the girls. But they were interrupted by the paparazzi who kept asking her questions about hers and Paul's relationship. The girls tried to defuse the situation.

" He's our manager people sorry to disappoint no story here...now excuse us we have shopping to do" Sara yelled.

" Come on you your lying" said a male photographer that flashed a camera in Jade's face which caused her to lose her balance.

" Stephanie speak up we know you can talk" said a female voice. Stephanie couldn't take this verbal attack form about 50 photographers who weren't going to stop. She did the only logical thing call Paul. Stephanie told him to pick her up at the mall and come in a limo but don't get out.

" Girls I have to go...try and distract them" Stephanie said quietly.

* * *

Stephanie managed to slip away and went as fast as she could in stiletto boots to the awaiting limo.

Paul seem the chaos and wondered what was up. " What happened"

" Well you see somehow the media found out about us and are having a fucking field day with my life" Stephanie said taking deep calming breaths.

" Well, we aren't going to give them anything to go on. Whenever you have an apperance I will make sure I am hidden in the background...give it a little time they will get bored and find another story to move on to like Paris Hilton...that girl does something stupid everyday" Paul reasoned.

" I got the girls to cover as I left but some still followed me, what if this is on every magazine tomorrow" Stephanie asked still trying to collect herself.

" Steph they don't have any pictures of us so they really have no story just a bunch of rumors and you know give it time and it will die down, But since since we are in the back of a limo where no one can see us" Paul said as he leaned over to give her a small kiss. Then Stephanie's cellphone started to ring.

Stephanie sighed and pulled away " Sorry I have to get this".

" It's fine" Paul smiled.

" Hey what's up" Stephanie answered the phone.

" Um Steph did you see the issue of Star today" Shane asked not bothering to say hello.

" No why" Stephanie arched her finely waxed brow.

" Get the magazine and call back" Shane hung up just as fast and he answered.

Stephanie looked over at Paul " We have to stop at the store"

Paul looked curious " For what"

" An issue of Star" Stephanie said cryptically

" Why that is one of the worst rumor rags out there" Paul asked. Stephanie didn't answer instead she waited until the driver stopped and let them out.

" Let's go Paul" Stephanie ordered as they headed in Stephanie didn't bother to sigh autographs or take pictures all she did was go over and check out the latest picture of star.

" Son of a bitch" Stephanie muttered as she looked at the picture of her and Paul sitting on her New York balcony. It was acute picture where Stephanie sat on his lap and had a drink in her hand with the caption " Pussycat doll Stephanie McMahon and her new flame".

" When the hell was that picture taken" Paul said unable to believe these people.

" I don't know" Stephanie sighed as they payed for the magazine and went back to the safety of the limo.

" Maybe we should just make it public" Paul said thinking of no other option.

Stephanie didn't know what else to do but call her brother.

" Shane where the hell did they get that picture" Stephanie asked wanting Shane to have the answer just like he always did.

" I don't know babygirl" Shane said truthfully.

" Well what am I supposed to do" Stephanie panicked.

" Steph take a deep breath and try to relax...this isn't the worst thing. Don't let these people ruin what you gave sweetie" Shane said softly.

" But that still doesn't help my current situation" Stephanie snapped.

" Are you with Paul now" Shane asked

" Yes" Stephanie said dismissively.

" Then go back home with him and let him help you relax. I know he will be there for you trust him baby girl ok".

" Really great advice thanks" Stephanie said sarcastically as she hung up.

" Steph calm down" Paul said as his cellphone rang it was his sister. " If we ever get two seconds alone we can talk about this...hello sis what do you want?.

" Is it true because we your family is shocked" Lynn answered as Paul looked over at Stephanie who was yelling over the phone at her publicist.

" Look Lynn we have a lot going on right now and we are trying to fix it...you know tell mom she is going to have a couple house guest tonight". Paul said

" What" Lynn asked

" Just tell her" Paul rolled his eyes. He then hung up his phone and then grabbed Stephanie's to turn hers off.

" What are you doing" Stephanie asked

" We are going to stay at my parents house tonight..away from the media, no one will know we are there" Paul answered

" But don't I have a full schedule and I have to start recording with Diddy" Stephanie said as she layed her head in his lap. After today she was ready to curl up in a ball and gain a few pounds from ben & jerry.

" I will take care of everything and you don't start recording until Friday with him ok" Paul said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

" Ok" Stephanie sighed as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Stephanie ended up sleeping on the ride to Nashua and when they got to the house Stephanie stepped out of the limo and seen his parents house which was half of her parents house.

" It's cute" Stephanie smiled.

Paul laughed " But nothing like yours used to"

" Exactly, but I think I like this house better" Stephanie laughed as Paul knocked on the door. Nayssa opened it and had to step back, her mouth was practically on the floor. She shut the door without letting them in.

From the outside they could hear Lynn say " Nayssa who was at the door?"

" Uncle Paul" Nayssa yelled back.

" Why did you shut the door on him" Lynn asked.

" Stephanie was there" Nayssa said.

" You shouldn't have done that" Lynn sighed.

" But he never brings home his clients" Nayssa rolled her eyes.

" We don't know why she is here so let's try letting them in and find out" Lynn said as she opened the door.

" Well this is a surprise" Lynn said as opened the door.

Paul smiled sheepishly " Can we come in before someone sees us please?". Lynn stepped aside and let the two inside.

Paul ushered Stephanie inside " You go into the lounge, I'll be in soon".

* * *

Stephanie walked into the lounge and saw a little girl hiding behind a chair peeking out at her.Stephanie smiled knowing the girl was a fan and wanted to try and make her happy.

" Hi sweetie what's your name" Stephanie asked softly.

Nayssa stayed behind a chair " Nayssa"

" That's a beautiful name. My name is Stephanie and I'm a friend of your uncles". Stephanie smiled

" Your a doll" Nayssa whispered.

Stephanie nodded " I am, I'm a normal person to though".

" I have your CD" Nayysa said shyly.

" Thats cool" Stephanie said.

Stephanie reached her hand out towards Nayssa " Would you like me to sign it specially for you"

Nayssa looked at her in shock " Could you".

" Sure why don't you come sit with me and I will sing you a song".

Nayssa's face broke into a smile " Really? Let me go get my CD first" and the little girl ran off.

She came back withing in minutes " Here thank you so much" Nayssa jumped up and down as Stephanie sign it.

" Now come sit and I will sing you a song" Stephanie patted the seat next to her. Nayssa ran over and curled up next to her on the couch.

* * *

Paul watched his niece go flying by him and then back a few seconds later.

" What was that all about" Paul asked.

" I don't know" Lynn shrugged. A few seconds later they heard Stephanie softly sing A Whole New World to Nayssa.

Lynn smiled " I guess that explains where she went".

Paul and Lynn walked to the doorway of the living room and looked on as Stephanie ended the song with Nayssa clapping.

" Moomy wait till the kids at school here this" Nayssa said as she looked at Lynn with a huge smile.

Paul frowned " Nayssa, you need to promise me you won't tell people that Stephanie was here, you can tell people you met her in New York".

" Why" Nayssa whined.

Paul was going to make this simple for her child brain to understand " You know how Stephanie is in the dolls right" Nayssa nodded so he continued " The press are all over Stephanie at the moment and she needs some space from them and if people know she's here we'll all get hounded by them"

" That doesn't sound fun" Nayssa sighed then looked over at Stephanie " Would you like to see my room"

Stephanie nodded " Sure first thought I really need some water".

" Okay come on" Nayssa said. Stephanie let her drag her to the kitchen as Paul and Lynn looked on.

* * *

" She's a lot differnet off camera" Lynn observed.

" This is the real her amazing" Paul smiled.

" So is she like the only real singer" Lynn asked

Paul shrugged " They can all sing just not as strong as Stephanie".

Lynn nodded " So whilst Stephanie is busy tell me the real reason your here".

"Well let's just say they found out me and Stephanie and when her and the dolls were shopping the papparazzie kept asking out us and even though she denied it they still asked.Then Shane called and told us to pick up the magazine so we did and it had us on the front cover" Paul sighed.

" So your dating her now" Lynn asked

Paul nodded " Yes kind of".

" Well I'm happy for you" Lynn smiled as she gave him a hug.

" Thanks where is mom and dad" Paul asked

" Well they won't be back until later tonight but I think mom already knows and she's happy with it" Lynn said.

* * *

Paul went off to the office to do some work and after an hour he went back to the living room and seen Stephanie playing with Nayssa on the floor.

" Hey you two" He said finally being noticed by them.

Nayssa smiled " Hey uncle Paul, Stephy's been playing with me". Paul kissed Stephanie's cheek and then went to see where his sister was at.

Lynn laughed as she seen Stephanie take Nayssa outside to teach her some dance moves " I think Nayssa is turning into a miniature Pussycat doll".

Paul smiled " She'll be the envy of all her friends".

" I think Christmas came early for her" Lynn laughed as she saw Nayssa fall down into the snow.

Lynn watched as Stephanie immediately dropped down next to her and helped her back up " She's amazing with her".

Paul smiled " I know she is a great girl in general".

" Do you want to go tell them dinner is ready" Lynn asked

* * *

Paul walked onto the porch " Hey you two time to eat".

Nayssa nodded " I'm starving" and she ran inside.

Stephanie laughed as she joined him on the porch " I think I worked her up an appetite".

Paul smiled and kissed her " Yeah but that isn't a bad thing".


	6. Things Get Out Of Control!

Here's the next chapter hpe to get some more reveiws. It helps to know if people are reading your story so that you din't waste your time writing a story no one reads.

They walked into the kitchen and seen Nayssa and Lynn sitting at the table.

Lynn smiled " I wondered if you two were going to come in".

" I see someone is very hungry" Paul said as Nayssa ate her second plate. He helped Stephanie sit down and then sat down next to her and were handed two plates.

Paul smiled " Thanks" as everyone started to eat. Soon it was interrupted as Stephanie's cellphone rang.

" Who is it" Paul asked

" Todd" Stephanie said as she sat up and smiled " I'll be back".

Stephanie walked into the hallway " Yes Todd"

Todd laughed " Well I think me,you, and Paul need to have a meeting about your relationship''.

" So you have no problem then" Stephanie asked.

" No Steph I need you two come back to New York by tomorrow so that we can have a meeting". Stephanie agreeded and they soon hung up.

Paul smiled at her as she came back in the room" What did he want".

" We have to go back to New York tonight so that we can have a meeting tomorrow on how to confirm we are dating" Stephanie sighed.

Paul smiled " Well that should be an interesting meeting" .

" Yeah he was laughing on the phone" Stephanie said.

Paul nodded " He was clearly in a good mood then".

" So your not staying" Nayssa asked.

" No sweetie but I'll be back" Stephanie smiled as she reached down and gave her a hug.

" It was great having you here and hopefully next time you can meet my mom and dad" Lynn smiled

" I would like that and thank you for making me feel welcome" Stephanie said as she looked ober at Lynn.

" It was a pleasure" Lynn said as she gave her a hug.

* * *

That night Paul and Stephanie were on there way back to New York. When they landed at the airport they were quickly swamped by the Paparazzi, even Stephanie's security team couldn't stop them. Stephanie heard questions fly from every direction." Stephanie is it true?" or " Stephanie why are you hiding". Even Paul got asked questions " Paul are you with her for the money". Paul just ushered Stephanie through the swarm of paparazzi not saying a word.

" Let then through" Ordered on of Stephanie's guards. They finally reached the car and quickly got in.

Stephanie shook her head " Why do they care so much Paul?".

" I really don't know" Paul sighed as they went back to Stephanie's apartment and asleep.

The next morning Stephanie and Paul were out the door and the paparazzi were waiting for them. Some were even sitting on the limo. Stephanie had never experienced anything like this. They were escorted to the car by the security team.

" This is starting to get old" Stephanie said to Paul as he helped her in the limo.

Paul laughed " Yeah well it won't get easier". When they reached Interscope records they tired unsuccessfully to get in. After about 10 minutes with the extra help of security Paul managed to get Stephanie in after many struggles.

" Thank god you two made it" Shane said as he gave his sister a hug and checked her out to make sure she wasn't hurt.

Stephanie laughed " Have you seen the amount of paparazzi following us?".

" Yeah that's why I wanted to make sure your alright" Shane said and then shook Paul's hand.

Stephanie nodded " I'm fine, Paul and the security guys protected me".

" Good Todd is waiting" Shane said as he walked into the conference room with them.

* * *

Todd stood up as they walked in " Good to see you got here safely". As they sat down Todd spoke up.

" All right I think we should have a press conference" Todd said.

" A press conference? About Paul and I dating? That's crazy" Stephanie shook her head.

" This way we tell everyone your dating and they get the story they need and then back off". Todd said.

" Why can't we just give a story to people" Stephanie asked.

" If that is what your more comfortable with then we can set that up'' Todd smiled.

" Yes I am...this way Paul and I can talk to them and it will be covered by a respected news source" Stephanie agreed.

Paul took Stephanie's hand " So what are we going to tell them".

" I don't know" Stephanie sighed

" Ok then we will just confirm we are together and then we can field any questions they want to ask us". Paul said

" That's fine" Stephanie smiled as she kissed his cheek.

" Tonight I will be just your manager when we go over to London...at least until the show is over" Paul smiled.

* * *

Sometime later they met up with the girls at the airport but the Paparazzi were still messing with Stephanie and Paul. Paul wanted to just grab Stephanie and give her a kiss but refrained until they could do the interview. The dolls were also scare the didn't know what to do or say. All the girls were feeling overwhelmed and sick as the photographers fired of questions. The security were trying there best but it wasn't working. Then a photographer grabbed Jade's hair which turned into an all out war. The security each grabbed a girl and quickly pushed them through the crowd as others fought off the cameras. Paul grabbed Stephanie's hand and made sure she was ok getting to the jet. Some of the paparazzi made it past the guards and were fighting to get to Stephanie. Then another photographer grabbed Nicky's arm and pushed her down.

" Stephanie get the Sara and run to the plane" Paul said as he seen her and Sara were right near the steps. Stephanie and Sara took each others hand as they ran towards the plane. Stephanie and Sara watched as Paul and the security tried to get Nicky, Jade and Kim on the plane. Paul called for backup and the police swarmed the area in minutes.

* * *

Short but I think this left a great ending to the chapter.


End file.
